


Gli Scorpione ti spezzano il cuore

by axolotl (Mikirise)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/axolotl
Summary: Io non credo nell'Oroscopo, però.





	Gli Scorpione ti spezzano il cuore

**Author's Note:**

> il prompt usato per il COW-T è: Scorpione

  
Nella vita ho pochissime convinzioni e mi piace fare di queste convinzioni delle liste. La prima lista che ti farò leggere, quindi, sarà la lista di queste mie convinzioni. Quindi: la prima cosa che so è che quando sei giù e ti fanno un pochino di cioccolato, certamente non stai mangiando il cioccolato perché sei giù, ma perché il cioccolato è buono. Se deste del cioccolato a una persona che detesta il cioccolato quando è giù, sappiatelo, vi dirà molto poco gentilmente che potete tenervelo per voi il vostro stupido cioccolato, e, se continuate a dire a quella persona che non sopporta il cioccolato, che potrebbe fare bene al suo umore, questa persona vi manderà davvero a cagare. E questa è la mia prima convinzione nella vita. La seconda, che non è meno importante, è che se hai delle persone intorno a te che provano a farti rimanere in silenzio e che detestano i cani, allora probabilmente in un quartiere in cui quattro cani si trovano in giardino e si abbaiano tra loro per comunicare, com'è giusto che sia, allora quella persona, che normalmente è un uomo e che sta avendo un attacco di acidità, allora quella persona non dovrebbe davvero stare in quel quartiere, soprattutto visto che i cani si trovavano lì prima di lui. La terza cosa di cui sono convinta e di cui devo parlarvi e che dovete ricordare veramente molto bene è: gli Scorpione sono dei gran testa di cazzo e ti spezzeranno il cuore.   
  
E sono qui per convincerti. Sono qui perché ho una lista di esempi sul perché io sono sicura di questa cosa, e sul perché tutti dovrebbero lasciare in pace i Gemelli e dovremmo prendercela tutti quanti con gli Scorpione. E lo sai che io adoro le liste, quindi dammi il tempo e lo spazio e rendimi felice, per una volta. Mia zia e mia mamma sono Gemelli e sono abbastanza sicura che non abbiano mai fatto nulla di sbagliato in tutta la loro vita. E sono anche gemelle tra loro, cosa che li rende ancora più Gemelli di quello che sono.   
  
Ho letto degli articoli di Astrologia. Sono sicura di quello che dico, come sono sicurissima di tutto quello che dico e posso dire questo: I nati sotto il segno dello Scorpione sono nati a Novembre e sono del segno dell'acqua, quando mangiano mangiano a bocca aperta, fanno puzzette e non chiedono nemmeno scusa, dicono davvero tante bugie, si stufano in fretta delle persone e una volta uno Scorpione ha ucciso mia mamma.   
  
Scorpione merda.  
  
Il mio primo esempio è che quando ero alle medie mi ero presa una bellissima e stupendissima e enorme e gigante e stupidissima cotta per questo ragazzetto che era nato sotto il segno di Scorpione. Ricordo che ai tempi mia zia, che è un po' una zia matta e che adora tantissimo leggere le mani e leggere anche le carte e che credeva di essere in sintonia con la natura intorno a lei, mi aveva chiesto il giorno e l'ora della sua nascita e aveva fatto quella cosa che fanno i tipi nelle serie televisive o non so cos'altro. Forse lo fanno anche nei libri. Mi zia aveva chiuso gli occhi e poi mi aveva preso la mano e mi aveva detto no. Io avevo dodici anni e mia zia aveva sbattuto le mani sul tavolino davanti al quale eravamo seduto e mi ha proprio detto, con una voce gelida: no. No, con gli Scorpione no. E io ho sbarrato gli occhi e, oh, ma che cosa potrà aver mai visto mia zia con gli occhi chiusi? Dolore. Il disastro. “Tu sei una bambina così gentile, così empatica, così sensibile” mi ricordo che mi ha detto, accarezzandomi il viso. “Sta lontana dagli Scorpione, non faranno che spezzarti il cuore.” E io... sì, vabbè, quello che ti pare, vecchietta. (Meglio non dire niente alla gente un po' in là con gli anni, potrebbero anche farti la vita difficile) (e io voglio bene a mia zia.) (è un mal di testa continuo, eh, ma le voglio bene.)  
  
Il ragazzino per cui avevo una cotta ai tempi, si chiamava Cristiano e tutti lo chiamavano Cris, perché chiamarlo Cris era sinceramente più carino che chiamare un povero cristiano Cristiano. E lo prenderò in giro per il suo nome di merda per tutta la vita, perché dal mio punto di vista se lo merita. Lui se lo merita, okay? Era veramente il bambino più gentile, più dolce che io abbia mai incontrato. Almeno, lo era per quel che riguardava un'amica. Condivideva con me gli acquarelli quando c'era Educazione Artistica e quando aveva un dolce veniva sempre da me a chiedermi se ne volevo un pezzo. Insieme eravamo il duo più forte a pallavolo e io ero persa per lui. Persa come una bambina di dodici anni può essere persa, certo.   
  
E un giorno, Cris, il povero Cristiano infelice, mi dice che le medie non avrebbero avuto la stessa energia se non ci fossi stata io. Me lo ha detto per davvero, perché non ero andata a un camposcuola e mi avevano detto che si era sentito davvero troppo solo senza di me. Che non si era divertito. E io non potevo che diventare rossa a queste considerazioni e pensare che forse -sentite, una cosa del genere detta a me è un po' come una dichiarazione d'amore. Soprattutto quando poi il tutto viene accompagnato da un dolcissimo quanto infantile bacio sulla guancia, mentre mi teneva la mano. Non so voi. Magari siamo tutti cresciuti e adesso sembra una cosa veramente stupida, ma per me quella era veramente la cosa più bella, la dichiarazione più spettacolare, l'amore migliore che io abbia mai avuto. E lo so che non sembra niente. Lo so che non sembra proprio niente e che non era una promessa e che i bambini delle medie sono le persone meno affidabili del mondo ma...  
  
Il giorno dopo, Cris il Cristiano che aveva un nome di merda, stava baciando Isabella della terza C. In un angolo della scuola, vicino al bagno. E io, piccola stupida bambina, che pensava che i baci sulle guance volessero dire qualcosa, mi sono morsa l'interno delle guance e ho abbassato lo sguardo e mi sono detta: ma quanto puoi essere stupida, Elena?, per aver pensato a una cosa del genere? Queste cose non succedono a te. Queste cose non possono succederti con uno Scorpione.  
  
Anche se, a dodici anni, sono sincera, pensavo di più che tutto fosse perché aveva un nome di merda. I genitori probabilmente lo odiavano più di quanto lo odiassi io. E i suoi stupidi cioccolatini se li poteva anche tenere. A me non è mai piaciuto il cioccolato, comunque.  
  
Il secondo esempio che vorrei che voi tutti leggeste è quello poi del liceo. Sara Barbieri, la mia prima vera storia importante, era una Scorpione e dovevo già sapere come sarebbe andato tutto a finire. Cavolo, sì, Sara Barbieri, con cui ho passato l'anno forse più bello di tutto il liceo. Sara. Quella stronza che mi ha spezzato il cuore come se fosse stato una stupida pignatta e che mi ha anche fatto ringraziare. Quella bellissima e dolcissima e intelligentissima ragazza per mi avrebbe potuto buttare giù dal ponte di Ariccia (non so se conoscete) (quello dai quali ti butti e non muori per la caduta di un chilometro, per quello che ti dicono) (dai che lo conoscete, quello intorno al quale hanno messo le reti, così nessuno si va più a buttare dal ponte di Ariccia) (è un detto popolare qua.)  
  
Io e Sara eravamo compagne di classe. Io non sono mai stata poi così intelligente. E certamente non sono mai stata poi così organizzata. Non sono mai stata niente di troppo, mentre lei, lei che prendeva dieci in tutto, le che poteva muovere la testa e chiedere chiunque, per qualche motivo aveva chiesto a me di stare insieme. Aveva scelto me, durante una gita al Latte Sano, sedendosi vicino a me nel pullman, prendendomi la mano, sussurrandomi che voleva stare con me, portandomi in bagno, dandomi lì il mio primo bacio in assoluto.  
  
Sara Barbieri è stato il mio sogno che era diventato realtà e io avrei fatto di tutto per stare con lei, per essere alla sua altezza, per... ma lei -non era vero che io ero la sua prima scelta. Questo l'ho scoperto dopo, certo, non ero la sua prima scelta. E, nel momento in cui ha potuto scegliere di nuovo, nel momento in cui l'altra persona era disponibile, quando le ha detto che poteva... non ci ha pensato due volte a lasciare andare la mia mano. Non ha dubitato. Mi ha lasciata andare senza pensarci.  
  
Mio papà è un Scorpione. È una cosa che mi ha detto mamma, accarezzandomi la testa, mentre piangevo sulle sue ginocchia, perché non sono mai stata la prima scelta di nessuno in vita mia. E lei mi ha ricordato che mio papà, che è una grandissima testa di cazzo, che compare e scompare e torna quando vuole, che non penso mi voglia per niente bene, che se n'è andato quando ero piccola e mi ha spezzato il cuore, è un cazzo di Scorpione. Non esattamente il momento migliore per ricordarmelo, mamma, ma grazie.   
  
Non c'è stato uno Scorpione nella mia vita che non mi abbia deluso.  
  
Ora ci sei tu. Pensi di essere speciale? Tu che mi dici che invece sono la tua prima scelta e ora ci sei tu che sei uno stupidissimo Scorpione e mia zia mi ha detto davvero tanti anni fa che devo stare lontana dagli Scorpione, che mi spezzeranno il cuore, che non mi ameranno mai per davvero, mai come mi merito, mai come dovrei essere amata. Adesso ci sei tu, che giuri che non sei mio padre, che giuri che non sto fraintendendo le tue parole, che giuri che non c'è nessun altro con cui vorresti passare le giornate e vuoi che io ci creda.   
  
Mia zia a volte mi legge le carte, lo fa ancora, perché sta fuori come un balcone e ormai non vede molto. Vede solo che dovrei pensare io a come dovrei essere felice e mi ha detto che tu almeno non sei anche ascendente Scorpione, come lo erano Testa di Cristiano e Sara, e vuoi che io ci creda. Tu che mi dici che non mi abbandoneresti mai, e vuoi anche che io ti creda. Ti ci butterei io dal ponte di Ariccia. Perché già hai iniziato a spezzarmi il cuore, tutte le volte che mi parli, tutte le volte che non mi parli, tutte le volte che dici che non mi devo preoccupare, tutte le volte che dici che le mani non me le lascerai. Che non hai intenzione di andare da nessuna parte. Ti stuferai presto di dire bugie.  
  
Perché mi prendi per la mano come hanno fatto tutti gli Scorpione prima di te. E non lo sai che Scorpione e Toro sono i due segni opposti? Non lo sai che io sono un Toro e che tu sei uno Scorpione e in amore vuoi vincere e non hai capito che c'è poco da vincere in amore? Non lo capisci che ormai ho capito? Che sono cresciuta e io in queste cose non ci casco più?  
  
Pensi di essere speciale. Ma gli Scorpione sono fatti apposta per spezzarmi il cuore. Tutti, senza nessuna eccezione. E tu non sei davvero speciale.  
  
  



End file.
